


When You're Sleeping

by Endellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Cas is asleep, Dean is horny.





	When You're Sleeping

Castiel was fast asleep. While he had adjusted to being human, he was still getting used to how much sleep this body needed. Dean was curled around him tightly, only barely waking at the light of dawn coming through the motel window. He blinked sleepily, humming at the fullness in his groin. It wasn’t unusual for him to have a ‘morning glory’ but he didn’t always have Cas in his bed to satisfy it.

Part of him thought about waking Castiel up, but as a smile crept over his face he changed his mind. Castiel and he had discussed the idea before, but had never gotten the chance to try it out. Pressing a kiss to the back of Castiel’s neck, Dean reached down and pushed Cas’ boxers down under the globes of his perfect ass. He rubbed at the pale flesh. Castiel wasn’t actually super pale, but his butt? Oh yeah, he definitely needed to start sunbathing nude.

Dean placed kisses down Castiel’s neck along his spine, but Castiel didn’t move. Shoving his own boxers down, Dean let a hand drop to his erection and palm it roughly. He let out a low groan. Oh, that felt good. He reached out and spread Castiel’s butt cheeks, running a finger down the crack to the tiny, hidden pucker. He let his finger run around the outside, then brought it to his mouth to get it wet. When he lowered it, he pressed along the rim and then slowly pushed just the tip inside.

Castiel let out a breath but then quieted and Dean pushed all the way in. Castiel’s body was lax with sleep, the finger sliding in with ease save for the clinging of flesh. Dean pushed his finger in and out several times to get the muscle used to the intrusion.

Without overthinking it, Dean removed his finger and grabbed the lube from under the pillow to slick up his dick. Then he pressed the blunt head of his cock to Castiel’s hole. He slowly pushed forward, keeping it steady until the pressure gave and the tip popped past the tight ring. It felt so good, he moaned against the top of Castiel’s spine. He breathed against warm skin and slowly pushed in, inch by inch, until he was settled balls deep. The slick heat around his cock felt like the best thing in the world and he pulled out slowly before sliding back in.

Castiel let out a little breathy groan, body rocking with Dean’s movements. Dean took his time, enjoying the thrusts in and out of Cas’ body and the way his sleeping lover just took it. He reached around, curious, finding that Castiel’s dick was hanging heavy. Dean cupped and rubbed the hot member as he thrust. Castiel’s breathing started to pick up, dick pulsing in Dean’s hand before he came. Dean groaned and followed him over the edge. Humming his pleasure, he slowly pulled out. He pushed his leaking cum back in with his thumb and grinned salaciously at the sight of Castiel’s debauched hole.

“Thank you, baby.” Dean said in a low tone as he went to get a cleaning cloth. In the bed, Castiel kept his eyes closed but his lips curved into a smile. Hell of a way to wake up.


End file.
